Nosy (199)
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to snoop out and reveal his enemies' most embarrassing secrets, but tends to dig up mostly useless gossip. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". His one true place is as a journalist. Bio Experiment 199 was the 199th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to snoop out and reveal his victims' most humiliating secrets. 199 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 199 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 199, disguised as a kid, had watched the new ''Wasp Mummies movie, and, upon exiting the theater, revealed the secret ending aloud to Lilo and Stitch before sauntering off. Stitch, at that moment, saw through 199's disguise and captured him. Lilo and Stitch then took 199, named Nosy, back to their house, where he began to snoop out and unearth numerous secrets. When Keoni and Mr. Jameson arrived at the house, invited to brunch, Nosy intervened and revealed the Pelekais' secrets to the Jamesons, including Lilo's crush on Keoni. As a result, Stitch got rid of Nosy, slammed a container over him, and handed him to Gantu as a present. Delighted, Gantu expected Nosy to disclose all of Lilo and Stitch's experiment files. Instead, he talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to Experiment 625, prompting Gantu to send Nosy to Hämsterviel. However, when Nosy arrived and revealed Gantu and Reuben's secret disrespect towards Hämsterviel, the latter sent him back to Gantu as revenge (though Nosy was first able to steal Hämsterviel's diary). Nosy read Gantu Hämsterviel's diary, but the former was shortly after kicked out of Gantu's ship for the trouble he caused. Thus, Nosy returned to the Pelekais' home, where he gossiped uncaringly and even exposed Stitch as an alien genetic experiment after their tussle. However, he was shortly after recaptured by Gantu, which Lilo and Stitch allowed him to do, but at Gantu's ship, Nosy and Reuben exchanged rumors about Gantu. In "Spike", Nosy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He revealed to everyone that Pleakley's antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green, forcing Pleakley to silence Nosy while reprimanding him. Shortly after, Pleakley used Nosy in his aromatherapy (in which he rubbed Nosy with a smelly fish). When the other experiments later began to cause chaos, Nosy was chased by Spike through the house. Near the end of the episode, Nosy tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying therapy. In "Woops", Experiment 600 accidentally smashed open Nosy's containment orb, allowing him to escape. In "Snafu", Nosy traveled to the Pelekais' house, angry with Lilo for abandoning him and the other captive experiments to Gantu. He also revealed when Gantu's ship was empty and spied on Gantu and Reuben. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Nosy did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Nosy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime where he revealed everyone's secrets around the island and divulged Delia and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed and programmed. It doesn't matter who or what; he will somehow try and find any juicy info that can be perceived, listened to, read, or unveiled in any way and uncaringly nose his way through other people's business. He will also tell anybody whatever he's managed to dig up, mostly embarrassing things. This is useful when needing to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless since Nosy likes to gossip about humiliating secrets rather than items of strategy. One of Nosy's most biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally – he could talk for hours about stuff. All of these, however, are simply in his programming. He still does feel a great deal of emotion, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself, such as never being rescued from his capture. Also, Nosy is never a fighter. When a battle comes his way, he will run away screaming rather than stand up and fight for himself. Biology Appearance Nosy is a magenta red wombat/pig-like experiment with a pink stomach from the chin down, a huge, round reddish brown nose, roughly taking up a good size amount of his entire head, a large wide mouth with a much bigger lantern jaw, small skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, pitch black eyes, with pink/tan fur around the eyes, no neck, flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws, shorter and much thicker legs, ending in round feet and dotted with black toes, and a rather large dark brown, blotch-shaped pattern on his back, while his stubby legs have two black stripes on the front. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human and is highly durable, though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master. But due to a programming glitch, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak fluent English, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of trying to fight. Trivia *Nosy bears a strong resemblance to Pain from Hercules in both appearance, personality, and even sharing the same voice actor, Bobcat Goldthwait. The main difference is that Nosy reforms and becomes an ally to the protagonist, while Pain remains evil and loyal to the antagonist. *His name could be derived from both his abnormally-sized nose and the adjective meaning "showing too much curiosity about other people's affairs". *In "Spike", Nosy was at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. Though he could have temporarily escaped somehow, which would qualify him as a truant experiment. **It is also possible that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Fibber is also present. *Nosy's pod color is purple. *Nosy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 199. Primary function: Digs up dirt". *Aside from Sparky and Angel, Nosy has made the most multiple appearances in the Stitch! anime. Gallery 199 nosy by bricerific43-d584m3r.jpg 199_Nosy__by_experiments.jpg 199_Nosy_by_OxAmy.jpg Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg ScreenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|Nosy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m23s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h09m20s185.png|"The sting lord wasp turns out to be just an ant...then he croaks and turns into an ant mummy!" vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m38s172.png|"Well, enjoy the show." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m50s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m04s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m14s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m16s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m49s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m21s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m30s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m23s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m45s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m37s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m27s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m33s222.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m50s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m16s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m23s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m31s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m46s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m18s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m26s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-16h45m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m48s255.png|"Hey, let me out! I'm not done snooping!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m44s247.png|"Hello, shorty!" vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m32s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m59s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m05s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m22s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m46s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m13s126.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m30s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m49s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m01s76.png|"Yeah, I'll bet he'll love hearing about that gerbil thing." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m16s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h31m11s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m54s101.png|"Not much. They mostly just sit around making up names for you." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m02s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m10s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m14s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m19s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h39m07s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m47s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m56s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m19s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m40s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m31s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m49s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m09s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m30s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m45s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m57s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h12m22s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m13s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m15s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m06s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m25s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m32s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m42s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m31s115.png|Nosy gossiping with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m43s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m52s79.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png screenCapture 27.09.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-19-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-06.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png|"Well, uh, I have something, but..." ScreenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg|"His antenna thingy, it isn't really green..." screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg|"Nope, he's going prematurely orange..." screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg|"...but dyes it green at night so no one will notice." vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m13s113.png|"And that's not all. He plucks his unibrow..." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m18s17.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-44.jpg|Nosy being chased by Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-57.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg|"I should be taking notes. This is great stuff!" screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg|"I'm not gonna cry..." ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg|"My name is Nosy..." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg|"...and I'm a gossip." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png|"Yes! I am out of here!" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m25s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png|Nosy escapes vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h27m35s235.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m15s97.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h20m23s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m21s147.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m12s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h11m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h28m58s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h28m37s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h13m35s31.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h29m17s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m21s249.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h16m23s95.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m04s250.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m37s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m46s2.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m40s70.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-22h13m43s137.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h23m55s252.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m24s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m00s151.png|"Woops, blew the secret about Hamsterviel's experiments..." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m36s74.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h24m46s213.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m59s25.png|"...so he sent us back here." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m17s73.png|"I got lucky. My container broke, so I got out." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h25m28s121.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h04m52s26.png|"The rest of us are locked up in Gantu's secret compartment." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h45m41s189.png|"Fibber, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Felix..." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h08m31s197.png|"Angel?" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m00s102.png|"Yep. All the experiments that Lilo totally abandoned." vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h27m39s207.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h53m13s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h50m11s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h47m18s211.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h48m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m43s221.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h36m24s77.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m03s236.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h50m52s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h51m39s58.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h38m53s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h54m32s246.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-18h32m33s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png|"Actually, 624." ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg|"Because you subtract Stitch and..." vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-02.jpg|Nosy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-54.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-45-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-13-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-18-43.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-20-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-29.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-56.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-53.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-01-52.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-03-35.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-04-23.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-05-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-06-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-07-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-09-11.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-17-21.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-24-37.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-26-06.jpg 199anime.png panes31.jpg Nosycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Captured Experiments